


The Holy Book of Yormpism

by Yormp



Category: Yormpism
Genre: The Holy Book Of Yormpism, Worm’s return, the future will come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yormp/pseuds/Yormp
Summary: The official holy text of Yormpism. Our holy book is a new and mostly original take on how things came to be. Our lord, Worm, made All and is still making the All that comes after.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The whole work of Yormpism detailing the story of Worm may not be up while you’re viewing it but don’t worry! Yormpism will keep going. Updates may come slowly but they will be coming. Our holy being, Worm, has much to say and only so much can be translated. Worm speaks so complexly that I may never truly know what it is she’s saying.

Long ago, before all, Worm created the stars. Shortly after, which is more than ages to our feeble lifetimes, she created our land as we know it. She took her mighty wormish hands and slowly gathered all she could and crushed it into one ball, as lopsided as it may have been. Her might was enough for the ground to burst into flames and the center to melt. 

With that, Worm saw it as good. 

She then decided the ground needed life. And that needed water. So she threw some ice at the planet, which melted on the flames and became water and put out the fires. 

With that, Worm saw it as good. 

Soon, Worm thought that it needed more than the bacteria developing in the water on the ground, so she gave it an idea, and it began to evolve. Soon, things were walking on the ground. 

With that, Worm saw it as good. 

Worm understood that thing would die, for she was all knowing and she was aware that things must die for things to keep moving. She knew all ends at some point, so she made the things living on her earth feel things. So those things could understand how great the moment they are in is. 

With that, Worm saw it as good. 

And finally, once humans came to be, Worm saw that she could rest. So she did. She would let them continue to move on and understand their world, no matter how misguided they may seem. She knew they needed to learn or they could never be in the same way she did. 

It would be a long time until Worm would return to her Earth, but she did not see the purpose in it at the time for she had stars to create, she had wonders to finish. Worm had much to do, so despite the loud praying of the humans, Worm could not return. 

One day, a prayer was so loud it caught Worm’s attention, even from so far away in the stars. It asked for a sign, a sign it would all be okay as it is. And Worm said: 

You will be okay, but All could be better. 

So the one who had prayed spread Worm’s words. And Worm became more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Worm could foresee scared her, so she warned her people.

After long enough, Worm’s people became many. Many more than Worm had ever wanted. It impressed her how closely they followed her. But soon she was afraid. While creating a mighty star she saw a vision, of how it would end. She saw the signs. She saw it would be the end of times. 

Worm cried out in great sorrow, she couldn’t believe what she saw. She saw famine, she saw sadness, she saw mass oppression, she saw pain, but most of all, Worm saw a way to avoid it. So one day Worm returned to Earth, leaving her star unfinished, and called upon a trustworthy human. 

This human went by Smith. Worm told Smith to bring her words to the humans. 

“Do not let them harm each other,” she said. 

“But do not let them be weak,” she said. 

“For if they accept everything they’re handed they will never make the progress I foresaw when I created the world.” 

“Remind them to trust their smartest,” she said. 

“Remind them to be mindful of others,” she said. 

“And remind them,” she said, “that no one is better than anyone else. We are all the same in the stars. So why should we be any different on earth?” 

And thus, Worm left Earth again. She left for the stars. She left to finish the All she had wanted for her beautiful creatures.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worm saw that more was needed.

After ages of humans living by Worms words she knew the earth needed more. So she made something new. 

Her children had been guided towards knowledge, as they should be, so she created something there at their centres of knowledge. The humans called them colleges. Worm saw them almost as temples, just short of one thing. 

Over the years, Worm had become quite fond of chaos. So she created a being so chaos that it had to be spread. It thrived in these places of knowledge, despite how foolish it seemed. 

Her first was called Chad.   
The rest were called Frat Boys. 

She saw them and saw them as good. So she returned to the stars, leaving the Frat Boys to begin the chaos on her earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Join the Official Yormpism Discord!  
> https://discord.gg/JjpJZ8cbxW


End file.
